The Truth
by Hpforeva88
Summary: Arin Potter never really stood out, unlike her loud brother, James Potter. She had almost perfect grades in every subject, spent her time cooped up in the library, and never, ever did anything fun. In her seventh year of Hogwarts, Sirius Black decides to change Arin into a different person. A real different person. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue

I honestly don't know what I saw in Sirius Black. He was the school prankster along with James Potter, a playboy, and most of all, the most _annoying_ person ever. He was in my year, and I was in Gryffindor like him. Every single day, when I saw him, he was either snogging a girl from another house, or pranking poor Snape. I mostly just avoided him so I wouldn't be the subject of his pranks, but I always somehow got dragged into their pranks, mostly because James Potter was my _brother_. That's right. He's my idiotic brother. I was a few months younger than James, but we still were the same age, so we got along pretty well. Anyways, when I was in my seventh year, I decided, that I wasn't going to be the girl with straight Os, the girl who spent most of her time in the library, and the girl who, literally, never had fun. Okay, it was true. James always thought I was the most boring sister ever. Even I agree I'm the most boring person in the universe. Right then, in my last year of school, Sirius Black decided to change boring _me_, into the fun me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's tsukikocc, and this is my first authors note, don't ask why, and I really appreciate the people that read my sucky prologue, so, yeah. On with the story!**

**19 YEARS EARLIER**

**SEPTEMBER 2, 1971**

"JAMES POTTER! I WILL NEVER, _EVER_, GO OUT WITH YOU, EVEN IF I WERE TO DIE!" Arin Potter groaned, and her friends Nicole McDaniels and Nikola Hemingway had the same reactions at her. They buried their head into their pillows and fell back to sleep. It wasn't uncommon to be woken up by Lily and James in the morning because of their one sided arguing match. Arin rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom, cutting off the shouting. She took a shower and put on a beige colored sweater and black leggings. All before her roommates woke up, excluding Lily. She woke up Nikola, Nicole, and Dorcas before heading down to the common room with her bag. Lily was fuming, and James looked utterly defeated. Remus was surrounded by books and pieces of parchment, while Sirius was lounging in the couch, smirking at James and Lily. Arin sighed. Why was it _always _her to break up the fight?

"Lily? You should get down to breakfast, and James, I need to speak to you for a moment." She said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily glanced at Arin and stormed out the room.

"Honestly, James, if you want to get her, you should ignore her for a bit. Maybe then she would notice. And Sirius, get up and take (more like drag) Remus to breakfast. I'll go down with James and the girls." Arin said, pointing to Remus. Sirius obeyed and quite literally, dragged Remus away from his work. After they were gone for a few minutes, Nikola, Nicole, and Dorcas came down and went to breakfast with them, followed by Peter. When they sat down, Arin slid over to Nikola.

"So, how is Frank? I heard he just became an Auror." She smiled. Nikola blushed at the mention of her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. They had been dating for about 7 months and they were planning to get married.

"Oh, he's fine. Just... I don't know when he's going to ask me to... You know, marry him." Nikola played with a loose string on her sweater. She looked nervous. Suddenly, Sirius butted in and interrupted the conversation.

"The so called, Dark Lord, is getting stronger, and three Muggle families were attacked. They're starting to attack Pureblood families too. It doesn't look too good for halfbloods either." Sirius finished with a grim expression.

"I don't get it. Why are they attacking Purebloods too? I mean, they have pure wizard blood in them, so why attack them?" Nicole wondered with a 'Da fuq?!' face. She was a halfblood.

"It's because we're blood traitors," James replied, "They want us to be in Slytherin because of our blood, but we're not."

There was a silence at the table before Sirius broke it.

"Well, I'm certainly starving after that shouting this morning." Sirius smirked at Lily and James. James simply looked down in despair. Arin shook her head at her brother, feeling bad for him. In all her years at Hogwarts, she had never bothered to have a crush. In her opinion, it distracted her from her studies, so she tended to avoid boys except the Marauders.

Everyone dug in their breakfast, and breakfast ended with a happy note. Arin headed to Potions with Proffessor Slughorn with Nikola and Nicole, chatting happily the whole way. When they entered the classroom, they saw that they were early, therefore choosing the seats at the very front in order to pay attention. A few minutes after class started, Arin heard a snigger behind her. She stopped stirring her potion and turned around. Sirius was smirking while smoothly changing Snape's greasy hair to all the colors of the rainbow. The person himself was focused on his potion. Really, he looked like a circus clown. Arin giggled before catching the attention of her two friends, who caught sight of Snape's hair. Nikola laughed while Nicole snorted and nearly choked. Slughorn also saw this and laughed his booming laughter. Snape frowned at the proffessor before realizing almost everyone was looking at him. Right when he glanced at his hair, Sirius changed the color back to black. He looked mildly confused before shrugging. He continued to make his potion only to be interrupted again when James finally couldn't hold in his laughs anymore. Snape turned around, getting ready to tell Slughorn about what James and Sirius were doing, only to be met with James scribbling furiously in his notebook and Sirius stirring his potion calmly. The three girls exchanged glances as they tried to hold their laughter in. Arin's eyes were dancing with mirth, and Nikola and Nicole doubled over in their seats. When they finally calmed down, they were heaving.

"Gosh, that was a good exercise for the stomach. We really should let those boys cause some trouble. I can lose some weight without even trying." Arin sighed. Right after she said that, Nikola's potion blew up and everyone had to evacuate the room in order not to be poisoned and die.

"Ah! Come on! Let's go to Transfiguration, or McGonagall's going to have our heads!" Nikola shrieked after strolling with the girls for a bit around the castle. They hurried up the steps of the castle. Arin smiled.

It was just another typical day in Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm actually quite proud of myself for updating, seeing as I'm pretty slow at thinking of ideas. Anyways, to answer your question, zzz4730, lets just pretend Alice doesn't exist and Nikola is Alice, k?**

**Read and enjoy!**

"Wake uuuuppppp! You, Arin Potter, are late to breakfast and we girls are all waiting for you to move your lazy ass!" Nikola shouted in my ear while Nicole was jumping on my bed.

"Uuuuuuggghhhh. Stop bouncing. And Nikola, my ears are ringing. And also, I would appreciate it if you stopped blowing in my ear. It feels creepy." Arin moaned into her pillow. She was always the one to wake up on the first day of school, but in the second day, she would be almost impossible to wake up.

Lily strode over to Arin's bed and threw her covers off, throwing Nicole over the bed in the process. Arin didn't care, that is, until Dorcas burst out in laughter at Arin's pjs, which was really just a t-shirt with baby blue whales on it, and pants that had raccoons faces on it. She loved animals, and those pjs are only a small part of her clothes collection.

Arin sat up, blinking blearily. She slowly slid off the bed and headed into the bathroom, taking a pile of clothes with her. Ten minutes passed and she finally came out, looking refreshed. Her black hair was put into a side ponytail and she was wearing her Hogwarts uniform.

"Well? Come on then!" Arin ushered the girls out the dormitory and rushed down to the Great Hall. They scarfed down their breakfast and headed to class. When they finally sat down in Transfiguration, they all heaved a sigh of relief. It was a busy morning. Professor McGonagall strode in and started the lesson. Arin soon noticed that the Marauders weren't in class and frowned. She glanced at Nicole and she was frowning too. However, right as they were thinking about this, the Marauders entered one by one.

"Excuse us, Proffessor, but Sirius," He gestured to Sirius, "Here decided to take 45 minutes in the shower so us boys couldn't use the bathroom. You really can't blame us." James grinned. He stole a quick glance at Lily then Arin. Lily was scowling at him, while Arin, being the supportive sister she is, decided to bail them out.

"It's true, Proffessor. I heard Mr. Lupin shouting about Sirius' hair this morning." Arin said charmingly. She smiled at Remus who looked relieved to not receive detention.

McGonagall sighed. She slowly nodded and gesture with her hands for the four boys to sit. She continued with her lesson, but minutes later, the lesson was interrupted with a snort, coming from James, that was quite loud. Arin glanced behind her and saw that Sirihs was once again, bullying Snape with hair changing. She watched for a few moments before grinning. She tapped the shoulder of Nicole and she whispered her plan.

"Ready? Okay, I'll hex Sirius while you hex Snape, alright? Good." Arin smirked at Sirius. He was _so _going to get it.

"_Multicoloris._" Arin whispered, taking notes while pointing her wand at Sirius under the table so McGonagall wouldn't see. At the same time, Nicole put Snape under the Full Body Bind charm. He froze and dropped his quill. Sirius' hair had been turned blonde, but more like a strawberry blonde. He looked hideous in it. James guffawed and Proffessor McGonagall frowned. She turned around to look at the boys, but quickly turned back with her lips pursed tight. She was trying hard not laugh. She slowly turned around and asked,"Mr. Black, I was told you were fixing you hair this morning. It is a very interesting choice. Though I must ask, what happened to Mr. Snape?"

Sirius' smile dropped and pulled a mirror out of his pocket. He inspected himself for a few moments before putting the mirror away and glaring at everyone, trying to get the culprit. Nicole and Arin just stared innocently at Sirius before going back to laughing at Snape. He was panicking. McGonagall did the counter curse and he immediately ducked down in his desk, face burning in embarrassment. Anyways, Sirius forced a smile, which looked more like a grimace and said to McGonagall, "You don't really think I look that ugly, do you, Minnie? After all, I am your favorite student."

McGonagall pursed her lips and changed his hair back to normal. The rest of class continued without interruptions. Soon, the Marauders, Arin, Nikola, and Lily were on their way to Charms. Nicole took Herbology at this time. As soon as they exited Transfiguration, Arin burst into laughter.

"Oh gosh. Y-your face when y-you saw your hair. HAHAHAHAHA!" She proceeded to laugh all the way to Charms, where Lily silenced her because Flitwick was giving her strange looks. When she was finally composed, class was already half in. Lily took the charm off Arin and gave her a stern look. Arin pouted and playfully glared at Lily.

Sirius was sitting next to Arin and when she had calmed down, he whispered in her ear, "Your laugh sounds wonderful, love. You should laugh more often instead of crying over that muggle, what's his name? Ryan Jeon. He's a git. You deserve better than him."

Upon hearing this, Arin's face flushed a bright red. She sunk down low in her seat and hid her face into her hands. A few seconds later, she emerged from her imagination.

"Oh that's just weird, Sirius Black. You have plenty of girls to choose from, and you choose to compliment me? Are you serious?!"

"Last time I checked, yes."

"Really? That joke died in second year. It's not even funny anymore!"

In response he just grinned and turned to Flitwick. She stared at him for a few moments before turning to the teacher as well. She had turned just in time for Professor Flitwick to call on her to answer a question.

"I, uh, I'm sorry Professor. I didn't hear you." Arin replied, ducking her head down in embarrassment. Flitwick sighed and called on Nikola, who answered the question correctly. Arin sighed. If she didn't get perfect grades this year, she wasn't going to be qualified for the Ministry of Magic. The would be horrible. Then all her dreams of becoming famous would never come true. Right then, class ended and Flitwick shouted, "I want five paragraphs on how to use charms when in trouble! Remember, it's due tomorrow!"

'_Uh oh. I don't even know what they were talking about in class! I really need to stop sitting next to that Sirius Black. He's going to lower my grades.' _Arin thought, slightly upset.

"Hey! Arin! Hey! Slow down, will ya?" Arin turned around in confusion. It was Daniel Nuudel. He was in Ravenclaw and he was also in seventh year.

"Yes, Daniel? What do you need?"

"I was just wondering, would you like to go tot the Astronomy Tower tonight? I heard the stars are really beautiful this time of month." He looked down at his shoes.

"I... Uh, I..."

"Oh. I-I understand if you don't want to and I'll just-"

"Wait! Daniel! Don't jump to conclusions so fast! I... Was just surprised, because no one has asked me before, so... Yes, I'd like to go with you tonight." Arin smiled lightly.

Daniel looked relieved and gave a large smile that reached his ears.

"Alright. I'll meet you there tonight then! At 8:00, alright? Goodbye!" He gave Arin a pat on the shoulder and ran off to somewhere.

Arin stood there for a few seconds and grinned stupidly and headed to the Great Hall where she slid next to Nicole. Nicole took one look at her and smirked.

"Alright, what happened? Did someone ask you out?" Nicole asked, still smirking.

"Yeah. It was Daniel from Ravenclaw. He's such a cutie! He asked me to go to the Astronomy Tower with him to see the stars." Arin sighed in adoration. Just in time, Nikola plopped down next to Arin.

"Wait. Daniel asked you out? Finally! He's had a thing for you since fifth year! I'm surprised he's got the guts to ask you out though." Nikola's eyebrows were up to her hairline and she was grinning.

"Oh. Well, I'm excited for tonight. Help me with the clothes, alright?"

"I'm not into fashion. Sorry." Nicole said, backing out.

"Don't worry. I'll help you, Arin. You can rely on me." Nikola said, smiling sweetly.

Arin was dressed in a white turtleneck with black leggings underneath. As she hurried through the common room, Sirius noticed her and shouted, "Potter! Where are you going? There's one hour before curfew!"

"None of your business, Black. If you don't mind, I'll be going now." Arin exited the common room and hurried up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. When she finally got up, Daniel was standing there with a blanket and a small basket set up. Arin gasped at the beautiful decorations.

"I thought you might a small snack from the kitchens, so I brought some chocolate cake." Daniel said nervously. He was fidgeting in his spot.

"Oh Daniel, it's beautiful. Thank you so much!" Arin gushed. She ran over and hugged Daniel. He tensed up but slowly hugged her back.

For the rest of the evening, they enjoyed the cake and gazed at the stars. As the evening came to an end, Arin stood up, ready to go back to her dorm. Daniel caught Arin's wrist as she was leaving, and slowly leaned into her. He was so close, Arin could feel his breathing. And next thing she knew, Daniel was kissing her. Now Arin finally knew that all those experiences Nikola said about fireworks exploding in you chest was real. As they parted, Arin and Daniel stared at each other, and the silence was broken with Arin saying, "Well, I'd better be getting back to my dorm. It's close to curfew."

As they parted, Daniel gave one last kiss and she hurried through the halls, toward the Gryffindor dorms. As she was walking though, she heard a couple snogging in the hallway. She was curious, so she went closer towards the couple. She froze though, when she saw that one of the people was Sirius Black. She watched for about three seconds before going towards them. After all, I was a prefect, and it was after curfew.

"Black, Whit, you should be going back to your dorms. Not snogging in the hallway." Her voice clear. The couple broke apart immediately. The girl was Ashley Whit. She was in Hufflepuff, and one of the most annoying people ever with her squeaky voice and gossip group.

Sirius gave one last kiss to Ashley and she headed to her common room. Sirius himself had followed Arin, who had stormed off after she warned the two.

"Oh come on, Arin. It's not like your jealous. You have Nuudel." Sirius grinned, waving the Marauders Map.

Arin simply ignored him and continued to speed walk to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius sighed and followed her with long strides. He easily caught up with her, seeing that he was 6'2 and Arin was only 4'10. When they finally got back to the common room, Arin stomped up the stairs without a word. Sirius sighed. What was wrong with her? One moment she was all happy go lucky and next time he saw her she was all mean and gloomy.

Arin had flopped on her bed. All her roommates were asleep from the long day. She didn't know why she was upset. Sirius and Ashley were simply snogging. Not doing _it _in the hallways. That would be disgusting. She sighed, and took off her makeup and took a shower.

'_Daniel._' She thought giddily as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the people who reviewed! They were really nice!**

**Arin POV**

My roommates were on to me in the morning. When I woke up, Nicole and Nikola were in my face while Lily was standing at my bedside. Nikola and Nicole had identical grins.

"What happened? Did he kiss you? We're the stars pretty? Did you-" But Nikola was cut off with a wave of my hand.

"We had a snack and talked while looking at the stars. Yes, he did kiss me, and oh lord, it felt like it was the best thing in the world. And yes, the stars were absolutely stunning. There were, I don't know, millions of stars last night. They were so bright." I sighed with a dreamy expression.

"Oh my gosh, I want to see your wedding. Can I be the maid of honor? I can't wait to see your kids. I really-" I tuned Nicole out as she blabbered on. She is dating Chris Haralampopoulos, a seventh year also like us. He played a Chaser in the Quidditch team, and was considered a popular guy at school. Nicole was absolutely smitten with him. Chris had already proposed to her, and she accepted.

I got dressed and went down to breakfast with the girls. As I slid into my usual seat across from Remus, I couldn't help but notice how handsome Daniel was looking today. He turned around and winked at me, and I couldn't help but blush a deep shade of red. When I turned back to Remus, he raised an eyebrow. He must have seen the exchange from Daniel to me. I mouthed, '_I'll tell you later._' to him.

I glanced back at Daniel, but he wasn't paying attention, so I shifted my gaze to the doors of the Great Hall. I looked just in time for Sirius and Ashley to come in. Ashley looked way too comfortable walking next to Sirius while swaying her hips in an exaggerated manner. I looked to Lily, who gagged into her pancakes and I did the same. In fact, all of my friends did that, except for Dorcas who was talking to a Hufflepuff boy. The two had come to sit at the Gryffindor table, so when they pushed Remus aside and sat right in front of me, I felt a rush of anger. How could Sirius just do that to Remus? He was his best friend! I stood up abruptly.

"Arin? Where are you going?" Lily asked, confused.

"Erm, I'll be heading to class now. I don't want to be late." Making up an excuse before running out the hall.

As I rushed into the Entrance Hall, I heard another set of footsteps behind be. I was about to shout at them for following me, only to falter as I realized that the person was Daniel.

"I just saw you run out the hall, so I decided to follow you." Daniel explained, flustered.

"It's fine. Just... I had a disagreement with one of my friends. It's nothing big." Arin smiled lightly.

"Oh. I just wanted to ask... You know? May I accompany you to the Hogsmeade visit this month? I know it's early, but I just thought that if I don't ask you now, then you might be taken." He looked uncertain.

"I... Daniel that's..."

"I get it if you don't want to go with me! I'll just-" Daniel immediately turned bright red.

I laughed.

"Of course I'll go with you! I was just surprised, because guys usually don't ask me to go to Hogsmeade." I mentally grinned at Daniel. He was just so cute! Honestly, I don't know what i did to deserve him.

Then Daniel did the unexpected. He kissed me. Instantly, all my anger disappeared down the drain. In fact, I forgot what I was mad about. Once he pulled back, he grinned. He looked like he was drunk on happiness. Then, I grabbed him by the collar and crashed my lips onto his.

* * *

><p>It was after classes and I was sitting in front of the fireplace doing my homework.<p>

"Alright. Are you and Nuudel dating?" Remus sat in front of me, smirking.

James choked and gagged while clutching his throat. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious. You're dating that Daniel Nuudel from Ravenclaw? He's not handsome at all!" James looked astounded.

"He's a nice guy! And we even ki-" I cut myself off, not wanting the boys to know. However, I was too late. James fell off his chair and ran up to his dormitory, though it really wasn't his anymore, considering he was Head Boy. I heard shouting and a few seconds later, Sirius ran, though he literally fell down half, the stairs, followed by my stupid brother. Sirius ran up to me and shook my shoulders.

"What are you thinking?! Nuudel is a player!" Sirius shouted in my face.

"Oh? And what are you?! I see you with a new girl every week, and are you not a player?! This is the FIRST time_ a boy _has been nice to me in a long time! James, Remus, and Peter do not count because they are considered my brothers, and James is actually my brother! You're my friend too, but... Daniel is different from you guys. He's nice, sweet, and he's handsome too! What's not to like about him?!" I was breathing hard.

Sirius sighed, saying, "Look, I've heard things before. From... The girls I've been with. They say he forces girls to sleep with him. I just don't want you to get hurt. He gets girls by acting like he's the perfect human being."

"Arin. Please, don't be with him. I'm begging you. If you got hurt, mum and dad would be mad. Please." James was almost on his knees.

I sighed. I can't just break things off right now. I stood up to go to my dorm, but Sirius grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the common room with the invisiblity cloak. He said nothing as he threw the cloak over us and headed to then kitchens. When we entered, two house elves greeted us.

"Master Sirius! Miss Arin!" A house elf squeaked. We had been in the kitchens quite a lot.

"Hello, Daisy! Can I have a hot chocolate?" I smiled.

"I'll have the same, thank you." Sirius said with no expression.

Daisy hurried off, getting our drinks. Sirius and I sat down in some chairs. We sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping our hot chocolate.

"Please. Don't be with Nuudel. He's going to hurt you." Sirius looked down in his drink.

"Sirius, if you think I'm going to replace the boys and you with Daniel, don't think that. I would never do that. You guys are still my best friends and no one can ever, ever replace you guys." I smiled gently. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Arin, I need to tell you something. I've been wanting to tell you this since third year. I... You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I just wanted to say... I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Whooooo! Yeah, so... It took me a while to write this chapter. Like, a loonnng time. It was because school was catching up to me. Yeah yeah, I know, you're probably real mad at me. Sorry. Anyways... I just wanted to give you a chapter because I haven't been writing for so long. It's really short. Sorry again...**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Arin POV**

I spent the next few day avoiding Sirius. During class, I sat with Lily, Nicole, and Nikola. Whenever he would try to talk to me, I would immediately butt into someone's conversation and he would walk away sadly. I sat with the girls at meals, but occasionally one or two of the Marauders would approach me and try to get me to talk to Sirius. I usually refused to talk to them, but today was not an acceptable. James walked up to me and partially dragged me to their spot. Once I got there, Peter and Remus held down my wrists down.

"Hey! Let me go! Classes are starting soon! I need-" I attracted almost half the population at Hogwarts, but I was cut off when Sirius dragged me out to the Entrance Hall. It was deserted. It was almost like people didn't want to get in our way.

"Arin, please. I just- I have never, ever dated someone. The longest relationship I've been in was two weeks long. Please. Just talk to me." Sirius looked so broken. I could tell he wasn't sleeping because of the dark circles under his eyes.

"Sirius, I can't. I'm sorry. I just... Look, I need some time, alright? I'm really confused, and I- I want to make you feel better, but I don't know how." I stared down at my shoes.

Sirius was silent for a bit and after a while, he finally said something. He sounded _so _angry.

"If you really want to make me feel better, then you should stop being a bitch about this and just TELL ME THE ANSWER!" After those words, he stormed away back into the Great Hall, leaving me stunned at his reply.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, I proceeded to stare at Sirius' head while trying to get him to at me. He didn't. James kept on sending dirty looks at me, and Remus seemed hesitant when he talked to me. At the end of the day, I headed to the common room to do homework. Once I entered, the chatter that was previously there ceased. Every single person stared at me with hate, except for Nicole, Lily, Nikola, and Dorcas. They stared at me with pity. Instead of doing homework by the fire, I slowly walked up to the girls' dorms. I collapsed on my bed and sat in silence. Then I pretty much broke down right there and then.<p>

_'Why are boys so difficult to understand? Then again, boys don't understand girls either. But... One minute they're snogging some random girl, then the next they come running to you saying that they love you. And then when you can't even think straight, they start to hate you. Maybe that's why Mum and Dad get into fights all the time. It's a wonder they still love each other.' _I sniffed. My nose was probably extremely red, and my eyes were probably red, not to mention, swollen.

"Arin? Are you alright? I'm coming up." Nikola asked, worried. I burrowed myself into the covers of my bed and shut the curtains with my wand.

"I don't want to talk." I mumbled, loud enough for Nikola to hear.

"Oh Arin, Sirius didn't mean it. He looks guilty right now. We all heard you crying. All four of the boys are sorry. You should go down and hear Sirius' apology." Nikola sighed. I didn't want to go down. I wasn't going to be treated like I was someone to vent out your anger on. If Sirius' likes me, then he shouldn't have been like that to me.

"No. Let him feel guilty. I don't care about him. Just watch, tomorrow he'll be snogging another girl. Besides, I still like Daniel." I held my head high.

Just wait.

* * *

><p>The next day I headed down to breakfast and right away my eyes zeroed on Sirius. Huh. How right I was about him. Ashley Whit was straddling him and shoving he r tongue down her throat. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I glared at him, but he simply returned it. Instead of sitting at the Gryffindor table, I sat at the Ravenclaw table, next to Daniel. He smiled charmingly at me and gave me a peck on the lips.<p>

Daniel was all I needed. Not Sirius Black.


End file.
